Thomas Decatur
'''Thomas Decatur' is an ingenious, yet humble inventor from Leeds, New Jersey who makes his first appearance in "Jersey Devil" and attempts to do battle with the eponymous demon just like his grandfather before him, Stephen Decatur. After Leo San Juan and the Townsfolk ultimately defeat the being using his technology, winning him the respect and admiration of the town. After the whole ordeal, Thomas gives Leo the Record which arguably kicks off his true adventure. History Thomas Decatur was born sometime in the 1700s in the town of Leeds, New Jersey. Not much is known of his background before the events of the show, but Thomas was shown to have a great and undying admiration for his grandfather and seeks to uphold his legacy and slay the Jersey Devil, once and for all. Jersey Devil Thomas has long sense been ridiculed by his fellow Townspeople. They call him a fool, a child and even a devil worshiper for his craft and friendship with Leo and his ghost friends. Despite the harassment Thomas receives, he doesn't seem to let it get to him and continues with his inventions. The Serpent and the Egg Thomas assisted in the final battle with his Tank and seemed to grow a semi-friendly relationship with the Vizier. Personality and traits Thomas Decatur is quite a gentlemanly man. He's polite, friendly, honorable, brave, selfless and was willing to help Leo by fixing his Airship just moments after they met, albeit said he couldn't due to the Jersey Devil. Thomas was also shown to have a high amount of pathos, as took sympathy on Leo after hearing what happened to Puebla. In general, Thomas is a friendly man who doesn't seen to hold grudges, as seen in how he seemed to hold no ill will towards his fellow townsfolk, despite all the abuse they put him through. Thomas has shown to partake in almost a childlike glee with his inventions, almost always in high spirits and enthusiastic beyond words. It seems that he intends for his inventions to only help out his fellow man, as his biggest inspiration in life was his heroic grandfather, Stephen Decatur. Although he may not appear to be at first glance, Thomas is an incredibly courageous individual, attempting to fend off the Jersey Devil without any form of protection. Even when he was captured and helpless, Thomas refused to show fear to the demon, saying that he refuses to quiver to the demons face with no sign of fear. Thomas also had some interest in the paranormal, as evidence by the fact that he theorized the possibility of phantoms, and wasn't to shocked at the existence of them. Thomas's strongest strength is his intelligence. Although he's called a fool by his peers, Thomas has engineered incredibly complex contraptions, such as flying machines, tanks and more. Although extremely smart, Thomas is very humble, not once letting his achievements blind is judgement and look down on others. In fact, Thomas is eager to hear the flaws in his works, so he can improve upon them. Though a master inventor, Thomas seems to have an issue with overlooking smaller details, and sometimes not putting "2 and 2 together", as seen how he was oblivious to the Jersey Devil's weakness, when Leo picked up on the connection between it and Iron. After hearing his mistake, Thomas was overjoyed and praised Leo as a great thinker. At times, it appears that Thomas may have self-esteem issues and a low opinion of his own genius. He endlessly praises his grandfather, yet looks down upon himself for not being as great. This could've possibly been as a side effect of the stress the Jersey Devil and Townsfolk put on him, though Thomas doesn't seem to let it cloud his work. Even with the stress and low self-esteem, Thomas proved to be a very hard working man, putting hours of work into his inventions and fixed Leo's airship, all with a smile on his face. Although not mentioned much, Thomas also seems to be very patriotic and appears to love his country with all his heart. When Leo asked where they were, Thomas replied with "Why, the most enlightened state in all the union. The third of the 13 colonies and crossroads of the revolution. New Jersey!", showing how proud he was of his homeland, albeit, did follow up the praise with a sigh and saying it isn't as tolerant as it once was. Although Thomas appears to be past his prime, Thomas has shown to be very energetic for his age. Working hours on end on his various inventions and even attempting to fight off the Jersey Devil in a single day without as much as dropping a beat. Appearance and apparel Thomas is a relatively tall man who appears to be in his middle ages. His hair is a grayish color and he appears to be growing a bald spot on top of his somewhat wrinkly face. Although he appears to be middle aged, Thomas is in remarkably good shape for someone his age. Never once showing signs of fatigue and constantly acts in an energetic and happy manner. He sports a brownish-red suit with a darker shade of brownish-red cloth making up the inside of the suit, as well as he cuffs. Underneath the suit, Thomas wears a considerably more normal looking white shirt with a red ascot tie and flat-colored tan pants. Relationships Leo San Juan Although their meeting was fairly brief, Thomas and Leo became good friends. Leo admired Thomas for his logical thinking, selfless attitude and kind heart. This cultivated with Leo attempting to honor Thomas by uniting the town together in order to fight off the Jersey Devil once and for all. Surprisingly, Leo's plan was a success and the town successfully came together to save Thomas and send the demon back. Likewise, Thomas admires Leo for his quick and clever thinking, believing that Leo would become a great thinker when he'd grow up. Townsfolk Thomas has a strained relation with his fellow townsfolk. They believe he's, at best, foolish and at worst, a devil worshiper due to his affiliation with "witches" (Leo and his friends). They also blame Thomas for the arrival of the Jersey Devil, granted, it's likely that Baba Yaga was the one who planted that thought into their minds when she took the form of Jacob. Still, the town were incredibly ungrateful for the sacrifices Thomas put in to protect them and cursed him even after he'd been kidnapped by the Jersey Devil. After Leo united the town for a last stand against the devil, the Townspeople finally began to respect Thomas and praised him and his inventions. Skills and abilities * Ingenious Intelligence: Thomas is a very accomplished inventor for his day and age, creating fully functioning flying machines and tanks as early as the early 1800s. Thomas was even able to fully repair the Airship in a matter of what seemed like hours. As a member of the brotherhood, it can be assumed that Thomas is among the smartest people of his day and age. Workshop Thomas owns a large workshop dedicated to his inventions and seems to work in it daily and nightly. Equipment * Tank: A weapon used by Thomas during the final battle."The Serpent and the Egg" The tank was actually designed by Leo and the Towns people and may have been based off Leonardo Da Vinci's original blueprints given its similar shape and look. The Tank is capable of shooting iron spears and resist attacks even from the Jersey Devil. It's unknown whether or not Thomas improved upon the tank after the events of "Jersey Devil" * Cannons: While it's unknown whether or not the cannons where of Thomas's own design, he employs them in his battles against the Jersey Devil. Thomas has even designed his own, custom cannon balls made specifically to hurt the Devil. Ironically, the balls do no harm to the beast, and even bounce off it as if they were toys. Gallery Appearances * Jersey Devil * The Serpent and the Egg Real life connections Thomas Decatur may have been based off of the the real life Thomas Decatur who lived in New Jersey in the 1800s, however the date of the real life Thomas Decatur (1890s) would not match the timeline of the show. Citations Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Legend Quest Characters Category:Adults Category:New Jersey Category:Citizens of Leeds Category:Americans Category:Decatur Family Category:Living Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Males